Love has it's Delay
by Foxmur
Summary: Remember Cupid from the 'Merry Madagascar' movie? Private can't get her out of his mind, and spends Christmas Eve getting her a gift, and learning Skipper's smarts in romance. Includes minor Skilene and KoJu. Rated for safety. Christmas setting. Completed


**Love has it's Delay**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar Short**

**Note- **Mentions Skilene and KoJu. You have been informed and don't say I didn't let you know

_Private _**POV**-

It's Christmas again, and I had another dream of Cupid, I don't know how to stop them she's just so perfect..oh, I miss her so. I haven't seen her since she had to leave, I wish she didn't have to go. I loved her, and I know she loved me too. It may have been short, but it was still a jolly-good time to be with her. I remember her voice, it was so soft and delicate. Her relationship with Santa, my most favorite man in the world, and she was his reindeer! She had one of the closest relationships anyone could with Santa because of her job. I don't mainly love her for that, I love her because she's unlike everyone else. She's friendly, she was cute, she was affectionate, she was like me..

"Private!" I heard Skipper yell as I was slapped. "Ah! Oh, I'm sorry Skipper, did I miss something?" I asked him. He grinned. "Of all people you should know what's up Private, it's Christmas Eve! It's time for us to get ready for tomorrows event!" He replied with joy in his voice. Funny, he's usually demanding and unwilling to celebrate holidays, I wonder why he's so excited this time then ever before. I nodded. I'm excited for tomorrow it's just I can't think of anything else but Cupid. It's been a whole year since we last talked, I miss her dearly. I'm not sure why _now _of all times I remember her. Is it because I met her near this time? Is it just a random occasion? I don't care, all I want to know is if I'll ever see her again.

"Your out of it Soldier, is something wrong?" Skipper asked. I shook my head. I don't want anyone to be sad because of me, I'm not capable of making everyone feel bad, on Christmas. "Alright, but if there's something you'd like to talk about come to me, I'm not just your Commanding Officer you know, I'm also your friend". I grinned while nodding, climbing out of my bunk. I saw Kowalski and Rico sitting on the couch and they waved to me. I waved back, trying to hide my sadness. I climbed up the ladder and made my way outside, it was snowing! I smiled as I saw my favorite type of weather falling from the sky. I'm surprised we're getting it this early, but I don't care, I want to enjoy it.

"Surprise!" I heard Skipper shout. I smiled wider. "I thought it would make you happy if you saw some of the snow, I hope it did. I don't need any of my men feeling out of it". I kept my smile but in my heart I felt the pain grow. I had forgotten about Cupid for a slight second then Skipper reminded me. It's not his fault, he's trying to make my Christmas fun. "You know, we've got a couple hours left to complete our mission of getting a gift for our receivers. Kowalski, Rico and I have gotten ours to give, have you young Private?". Great, make me feel worse why don't you. But wait, maybe I could get a gift, for Cupid, maybe she could come by this year, maybe Santa might let her see me..

"I'm gonna' guess you haven't.." Skipper spoke. "No sadly, but I'm going to go get one, I think I know what to get her" I replied. "Oh, it's a she now is it? Well I bet this girl is gonna' be real lucky once you give it to her tomorrow". I grinned lightly, at least he's giving me confidence. "So, what do you want to get her?". "A necklace, ruby-red, real sparky one at that, in the shape of a heart". "So it's a love-related gift. I hope you get it in time, stores will be closing soon". What! "Then I need to go!". I turned and began to run but Skipper pulled me back. "Your not gonna' get anything if you don't have the money Private" He told me handing me a roll full of the humans money. "Where did you get that Skipper?" I asked him. "Classified, now go get your gift Private". I nodded, I should of expected that answer. I grabbed the money and ran, making my way to wherever the nearest Jewelry store was.

* * *

It was about six in the afternoon now, and I finally got my gift to her. It was exactly what I was looking for, a ruby-red heart-shaped necklace, it had her name engraved on it too. Funny how when I went into the store-undetected-I saw it right away, and whatever overcame my mind to grab the necklace from the stand it was on and give the owner the money, was very smart. The owner didn't even look at me when I gave him the role of money, he just grabbed it and said to go. Strange I was the only person in there, I can't even say I'm a person since I am a Penguin after all. The night sky had began to form above me and surprisingly it was still snowing. I was holding the necklace tight in my flipper, I don't want to let anything bad happen to it. It was the _best _item in the world right now, well, besides her herself, but this was close enough. The park was right in view and I quickly ran over. I'm afraid to get caught because I don't want to ruin any chances of getting to see her.

Sooner than expected I found myself at the zoo gate, hearing a crowd of people cheering in the Lemur's habitat. I guess that's where everyone is having the Christmas-Eve party at. I waddled over to the gate and climbed over as carefully as I could. I walked onto the concrete slabs. "Hello Penguin! How is it going?" I heard Julien call. "Huh, oh, it's quite alright, thank you. How are you Julien?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "Happier than ever! I am glad to be being with all of my royal subjects right now". "Eheh..Right". I watched Kowalski and Marlene come over. "Hello Private, did you just arrive?" Kowalski asked. "Yes, actually, I was out making some last minute shopping you see, it's for this girl I like..". "You like a girl? Who is she?" Marlene asked. "You don't know her". I don't want to lie, I just don't feel Marlene needs to be involved in this, she wasn't at Madagascar..

"You don't have to keep secrets Private I'm respectful to anyone you like". Could you PLEASE stay out of my business Marlene? "I'm not keeping secrets, I met her back at Madagascar so I know you wouldn't know her". "Are you sending your gift to her?". "No, I'm hoping she can make it tonight..". I saw the confusion in her eyes, I'm not surprised. "So anyways, what's the gift you ventured off to get young Private?" Kowalski asked. Stop calling me young, I may just be a 'Private', heh heh, but I'm no less than you.. "This.." I said, unwrapping my flipper. I saw the spark in Julien and Marlene's eyes. I'm guessing Julien is just jealous he doesn't have something like that and I'm guessing Marlene is just in aw.

"My, my, that is beautiful! Your girlfriend is gonna' be happy" said Marlene. I blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend.." I replied. "So, where's Skipper? I really want to ask him something" I asked. "He is being at the mini-bar, drinking some of the.. how you say.. Egg Nog" Said Julien. "Thank you Julien, I'll come back to talk when I'm done with Skipper". They nodded and I left them, making my way to the mini-bar. As Julien said Skipper was drinking some of the Egg Nog on one of the stools. "Hello Skipper" I greeted. He set his glass down. "Greetings Soldier, did you go out and get your gift?". I nodded, unwrapping my flipper again.

He nodded. "How much of the money did you use?" He asked. "All of it.." I replied, worry in my voice. "Hmm..I can believe that with the design of the necklace". I grinned, at least he isn't mad we don't have any of that money anymore. "So, how do you plan on getting it to her?". "I'm hoping she comes by tonight, I know she will..". He nodded again. I guess he's pretty partied-out. Has the party even gone on that long? "You know Private, once you see her you'll be under a spell, do you know what that spell is?" He asked. "Love?". "Right, once your under that spell you can't get out of it, like myself, I'm under the spell of love now, I don't know how to get out, but I just have to accept to it". "Who is it Skipper? Who put you under the spell?". I saw him lower his smile.

"Er..that's not important, what matters now is that you focus on your love, you'll get her to know how you feel once you find her. She'll be completely in love with you if you give her that necklace, I'm sure of it". I nodded, it did look stunning. "Skipper, I'm a bit scared.." I spoke. He chuckled. "It's always scary, you never know if the person you love love's you back, in fact, you never know if they're the right one, but let me tell you something soldier, follow your heart, listen to it, feel it, let it be your guide. Your heart is your center of love, it will tell you if it's really right or not". I nodded, funny how stuff normally I would be saying is coming from _Skipper _of all people. "Now go Private, have fun, I'm gonna' sit here and relax". I nodded, then left back to the trio.

Strangely Kowalski was over by Rico. "So what were you two to be talking about?" Julien asked me. "Oh, I was just showing Skipper the necklace. I wanted his opinion on if it looked good or not". "Nonsense! It is very shiny and pretty. That is silly to ask if it looks nice". I just wanted to know if it was a perfect gift. I nodded. I felt a cold glass touch my back. "Have some Egg Nog Private" I heard Kowalski tell me. I turned and gladly took it from him. I hope this party will make me cheer up.

* * *

It's about eleven now. A lot of the other zoo animals have left back to their habitats to get some rest and experience tomorrow, I'm not surprised. It is an exciting day to be with everyone tomorrow will be. Hmm, come to think of it, what time might Santa be flying by? I can't wait until they show up, I want to see my darling Cupid so badly. All that were left in the Lemur habitat were Julien, Kowalski, Skipper and I. Rico wanted to spend time with his Doll, Marlene wanted some sleep and Maurice took Mort to bed about an hour ago because it was past his bed time, and he needed to go to bed. I saw Kowalski and Julien hugging each other, I know how they are very into their relationship and I can respect that, It's actually quite adorable. I can see Cupid and I in their though. Then Julien was kissing Kowalski's beak, how cute. But still I see Cupid and I in that image. Hmm, I wonder how Skipper is doing. I waddled over to him, he was still sitting at the bar table.

"Skipper, are you alright?" I asked him. He turned around to me. "Ugh, yeah, I'm ship-shape, why do you ask?". "Well, you haven't exactly moved since we last had a chat, and that was a few hours ago..". "Well, I'm just tired is all, it usually happens around this time of year..". "Are you sure? You normally would be a chatty type, tonight you've been sort of quiet and away from the fun". "It's exactly how your feeling Private, I believe you should know after our last conversation". I didn't say anything. He sighed. "I'm in love Private, I'm just as confused as you are, I don't know how to ask her and I don't know if I'm up for it.." He spoke. "Who?" I asked. "Marlene, I love her with all of my heart, and I don't think she and I will ever be together, I'm not like her in any way..".

"You don't have to be the same, Skipper, look at Kowalski and Julien! Their science and leadership and their looking perfect for each other". "Funny how I don't approve of their relationship..". I rolled my eyes. "Weren't you listening to what you were telling me earlier?". "I was, but I wasn't pulling it from my heart, I just had it pop from nowhere and I thought it would help". "It did, and it should help you also". He nodded. "It should, I just don't know what to do with it". "Use them to tell Marlene your feelings". Silence. He smiled. "Use them as your feelings for your girl Private, cause' you passed my test" He spoke. I didn't say anything. "Marlene and I are already in a relationship, I just wanted you to realize what to use my advice for". I still didn't speak.

"Like you said Private, use it to tell her your feelings, they'll work, trust me". I nodded. I wasn't exactly listening to what I was saying either, I guess I was making some sence. "Now, I think my job is done, I think I'll report back to base, come back whenever your ready". I nodded again. "Oh, and Private?" He called. "Yes Skipper?" I asked. "Merry Christmas". I smiled. He turned away and returned to base. I turned around. Julien and Kowalski were gone, strange. No matter, it's almost time for Cupid to show up, at least I hope..

* * *

How long have I been waiting? It's probably three now, I wonder why Santa hasn't come by yet. Is it because I'm awake? I don't think that's a good reason, I know he'd want me to see her, that's all I really want for Christmas, not even a truck filled with Peanut-Butter Winkies would be as close to seeing her. I love her, I need her, I only want her, she's all that I want Santa, please let her be my gift. I don't know what made me connect to her so much but I really hope Santa knows that's all I want. I don't know what's keeping me awake right now, is it that I want to see Cupid so bad? Or is it that I'm going crazy? Crazy over love. I've _never _felt this way about _anyone_, so that's probably why I'm up at three in the morning in the middle of the night of December.

Santa would of hit Manhattan first wouldn't he? Because of the time-zone's across the world he would have to hit places like Australia first, but that would have been when I woke up, now it's time for Santa to come to the United States, and see me as soon as he can.. My, I really am getting impatient, Santa wouldn't want me to be like this when he arrives, if he arrives.. I looked up to the sky, Little bits of Snow were still falling, the sky was pitch black. Hmm, I don't think I've ever stayed up so late before. Well, maybe with the team but alone I'm not to sure. I yawned. I hope I can go a bit longer..

* * *

I can see the sun coming up. No, no, why? I thought I was gonna' have Christmas, I thought I was gonna' see Cupid, I thought I was gonna' finally see my beloved. I felt a tear fall out of my eye. No, I won't cry. I know something must be wrong, it can't be me alone, Santa wouldn't skip me, he's to Jolly and Friendly. He would of seen me first if he were here. I hope he would. If he hasn't hit our area in general he's falling behind. I can't stop seeing Cupid in my mind, it's painful, it's torturous. Love is what's doing this to me, and I don't want it to fall away from my heart. I don't want any other thing in the World right now than Cupid. I don't care for stupid candy, or Egg Nog, fluffy sweaters or even cookies. All I want for Christmas is Cupid! I want that engraved somewhere.. Somewhere out there I know your flying in the still-night sky. I know you wouldn't hurt me, not just Cupid but Santa too. I know Santa would give me a minute with her. That's all I want, to receive a kiss from her..

I just don't know whats taking over my mind right now, it's like I'm unable to put it aside. It's a feeling of love but it's not exactly good, a more of a sad love. I closed my eyes. I don't want to keep waiting. I just wish you were with me. I don't know what it's like to be with you because we only spent a short amount of time with each other. Can't you see that I love you? I just want to hold onto you and call you mine. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I am completely in love. I need you Cupid, now why don't you come and see me?

"Do you really mean that?". I opened my eyes wide and saw a beautiful sight, Cupid, my Cupid.. I grinned. "You heard it?" I asked her. I thought I was thinking it.. "I heard that too" She giggled. Clever girl. A beautiful and smart one too. I love you with all of my heart Cupid, and I don't know what I'd do without you. "You do mean it. I love you too Private". I felt her wrap her arms around me. I saw her face meet mine. "I want to prove it to you" She said. I felt her plant her lips on my beak. This is the BEST moment of my life. I love her, she is amazing. But, I need to give her the gift.. "What gift?" She asked as she pulled away from my beak. I looked into my flipper and the necklace was shining. "This, my lovely Cupid.." I said, placing the necklace into her vision.

I saw her eyes shine bright and she hugged me again. I felt another kiss. Just as good as the previous one. I saw her blush. I put the necklace onto her and she looked down to it. "It looks beautiful" She said. "No, you look beautiful" I replied. I was so happy now that I had my love, after a whole year I finally had her back, and I knew she would come one day. I hope Santa lets her see me. "I'll ask Santa to let me visit, I know how much you love me Private, and ever since we last talked so long ago in Madagascar I haven't felt happy. Now that I had my chance to see you I'm so happy. But, I have to return to the North Pole to help Santa with his Christmas back home". I knew that would happen, I knew she would have only a short time to see me. But, I only asked to see her for Christmas, I'm not making her stay. I saw her frown. "Don't think it's negative darling! I love you with all of my heart! I just couldn't bare the wait to see you. I wanted to see you one more time..".

"I know Private, I'm just sad because I can't be with you forever. I will come back every so often though, I promise. I'll come back for New Years!" She spoke. I smiled. New Years was just a week away, I can wait that long to see her. As long as I see her with her beautiful face again. She smiled. "I love you Private". I felt her kiss me one more time. I held onto her. I wanted this to last for a bit longer. I haven't seen her for SO long. I felt her pull away. "Merry Christmas Private" She said as she pulled away from our kiss. I saw her glide into the Sky to Santa. "Merry Christmas Private" I heard Santa yell. I smiled. Love has it's delay, and I'm willing to wait that long to see the one I love.

**~Fin..**

**Please review! Be as respectful as you can, I'd like to be able to take comments positively. I hope everyone has a good Christmas itself and New Years. It is possible I could make a chapter of Cupid coming back. I hope you all like it! ~Fox..  
**


End file.
